Green Night (Gumi x Yuma Lemon Oneshot)
by AlfaBetaGregor
Summary: Yuma has a crush on Gumi. However, since he is also the best friend of Gapuko (Gumi's brother) he knows that he cannot confess her, or else Gapuko would kill him. What happens if the two are left alone? Link: gamesQadult-fanfictionQorgZstoryQphp?noW600090005 (replace Qs with dots, W with an equal sign and Z with a /)


**Okay, I have something to confess! I was contracted by user _catspats31_ that Lemon Oneshots no longer can be posted! To avoid confusion I'll put a link in the description where you can safely read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuma's POV

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Gapuko. I go to the same university as the purple-haired samurai-lover, and when one of us needs help with a subject the other comes over to offer a hand. We've been friends since childhood, and I'm glad Gapuko haven't changed that much.

I felt a bit... uncomfortable. You see, usually we study at my place. Tonight however my sister (Mizki) invited her friends to stay the night, so we couldn't study there. I don't really like coming over to Gapuko's place. Not because of him though.

It's because of his little sister, Gumi.

Gumi and Gapuko may be siblings, but they could hardly be more different. While Gapuko is a samurai-movie fan, Gumi prefers westerns (nobody can watch as much samurai movies as Gapuko though). During the lunches I spent with them they could quarrel about which one is better: eggplants or carrots. Not that I minded it. I have a sibling too. I know how it feels.

You see, I have a huge crush on Gumi.

I've known her since I met Gapuko. Since I have a bossy big sister such as Mizki it just felt good when in the afternoons I could chat with a sweet, kind girl like Gumi. She even gave me her ice cream when I felt down, just to make me feel better. I loved those gestures, and I always tried returning them.

The change occured at her 14th birthday. Back then the only present Gumi asked from me was a kiss on the lips. I reculantly gave her one kiss, and that changed everything. I might have harbored feelings for her earlier, but when I kissed her it grew into deep love. Let's not forget to mention that when he got to know that I gave his sister her first kiss, Gapuko almost tore off my head.

It took a while for Gapuko to forgive me and become my friend again. Ever since then I've been acting awkwardly around Gumi, trying to hide my crush on her. I don't want to choose between the siblings, but I do want to be together with Gumi. Damn, why is everything so difficult?

'Yuma!' Gapuko returned to the room, with his cell phone in his hand.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Luka had an accident and was taken to hospital' he said on a worried voice.

'Is she badly injured?' I popped up. Luka is Gapuko's girlfriend. They are inseparable, so hearing that she had an accident must have scared Gapuko a lot.

'No' Gapuko let out a sigh. 'She just broke a leg. I'm going to the hospital to visit her. I don't know when I'll be back. You can stay the night here if you don't want to go home.'

I shrugged. Going home when all of Mizki's friends are there? _Absolutely_ out of question. I'd be torn into pieces if I interrupted them in... whatever they're doing.

'Thanks, man' I said. 'You might just have saved my life.'

'No problem' said Gapuko while putting on his jacket. 'Take care of Gumi! Bye!'

And with that, he was gone. I shook my head and returned to the table. Looks like it'll be only me and Gumi tonight...

Wait. Only me and Gumi?

This sounds like trouble. I have to stay away from her, unless it'll be hard to control myself-

'Yuma!' a girl's soft voice called my name.

Crap.

I turned around. Gumi was standing in the kitchen's door. She was wearing only pajamas: skin-tight dark green shorts and a similar but light green blouse. She had quite nice breasts. I could see from here that she wasn't wearing a bra.

'Where is Gapuko?' asked Gumi.

'H-he went to the hospital' my voice was a bit trembling. 'Luka broke a leg, so now he visits her.'

'Poor girl!' said Gumi. 'I hope she'll be fine!'

'Y-yeah' I nodded.

We were just staring at each other, standing in the hallway.

'Wanna have dinner together?' asked Gumi.

I nodded. Even if I said that I'd distance myself from her, I still want to spend some time alone with her. If I have a chance I'll take it. I took a deep breath and followed her into the kitchen.

The dinner was silent - almost like the awkward type. It turned out that their parents left Gumi and Gapuko some cold dinner in the fridge. Gumi reheated it while I made up the table. During dinner Gumi kept talking about many things, but I could hardly answer; I needed all of my mental strength to keep my eyes off her breasts.

'This was delicious!' exclaimed Gumi.

'Yes, it was' I agreed.

'Yuma' she called my name. 'Please come up with me. There's something I want to show you.'

My heart skipped a beat. This might become really dangerous very soon. I should just decline...

'Okay' my mouth moved on its own.

Gumi gave me a (glorious?) smile. She stood up and singaled me to follow her. I got up as well and behind her I headed out of the kitchen.

As we climbed up the stairs I couldn't help but to glance at her butt. Her shorts hugged it so nicely, showing its perfect shape. I shook my head. Since I kissed Gumi I dated many girls, but hardly felt anything towards them. Why can't they be like Gumi?

Gumi's POV

Why does Yuma always act so tense around me? I mean he is always a bit tense, but he is tense on a _complete_ other level when he talks to me.

This is all Gapuko's fault. He is always too protective about me. I'm not a fourteen-years old child anymore! I'm now eighteen, and I want to decide about the person I want to go out with.

And I want to go out with Yuma!

I opened the door of my room, and my hand was barely shaking. Rin told me that if the person I like doesn't make the first move I should be the one to approach him. And Rin has to be right, since she's been in a stable relationship with Len for almost seven years!

I put together all my courage. This is the first time I do something like this, so of course I'm nervous. But I have to shake it down. I cannot let Gapuko stand in my way again, and fortunately he just left me alone with Yuma! Perfect!

I let Yuma in and closed the door behind us. Yuma was standing in the middle of my room, curiously gazing around. I suddenly recalled that this is the first time in a while that he came in my room. Here everything - from the walls to the furniture - was painted in different shades of green. I don't know why, but I sleep better in a green room.

'You have a really... pretty room' said Yuma. 'It feels like a forest.'

'Thank you!' I smiled. 'Would you please... sit down on my bed?'

With an adorable pink blush on his face Yuma clumsily sat down to my green sheets. He looked at me curiously - then let out a surprised shriek as I hopped in his lap. To block his escape path I quickly sneaked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

'W-what are you doing, Gumi?' Yuma asked, trying to break away. I was however holding him tightly, and as I leaned close to his face I felt my face heating up.

'Please don't protest, Yuma' I begged. 'I've been waiting for so long to have this chance. Please... become mine.'

And before he could protest I pulled my face close to his and kissed him. I felt Yuma gasping and moaning. The kiss had a certain sparkle; the very same one our first kiss had, and the same one I was seeking.

I moaned unexpectedly as Yuma firmly pressed his mouth against mine, returning the kiss. His tongue easily slided past my teeth and travelled around my mouth. I kissed him back the best way I could, and only broke for air when I was about to pass out.

'Your brother is going to kill me for this' panted Yuma. I chuckled.

'He doesn't need to know' I whispered into his burning ears. 'Let the night be ours! After all, both of us have been waiting for this moment.'

'You knew?' Yuma asked.

'That you're in love with me?' I asked back. 'Yes, I did. And now let's get to the business... Whatever you do I won't stop you.'

For a second Yuma's eyes widened in surprise, then in an instant his tenseness was replaced by his usual brave look. I laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around me. I love that look. It makes me want to kiss him. And now I finally can do it freely.

Yuma pressed his mouth on mine, giving me a passionate kiss. The moment he slightly opened his mouth I added my tongue, making both of us moan loudly. It wasn't teenager "first kissing" anymore; we were getting rough, wanting to prove each other the depth of our feelings.

I pulled Yuma down to the bed. I was lying on my back, while Yuma was on the top of me. He kissed me, but soon he left my mouth and started nibbling my neck. I moaned loudly at the new feeling. Yuma smirked and started nibbling me harder and harder. I could tell from the way he was kissing me that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

While nibbling my neck, one of Yuma's hands got under my pajama blouse. It traveled up my stomach and lightly touched my breast. I groaned in pleasure. I wasn't wearing a bra, and the touch of his bare skin ignited my skin. Yuma gave my breast a massage while he returned to my mouth and kissed me.

He then suddenly let my breast go. I moaned in irritation, but when I saw why he stopped I shut up. With a smirk Yuma grabbed the edge of my pajama blouse. He pulled it off over my head and dropped it on the ground. It was cold in my room, but cold wasn't the only reason why I was getting goosebumps. The way Yuma was staring at my exposed upper half heated up my whole body.

'Do you like what you're seeing?' I asked, teasing him a bit.

In response Yuma kissed my skin, making me let out a loud moan. He started kissing and nibbling one of my nipples, while at the same time he brought his hand to my other breast and started playing with it. I felt my womanhood getting uncomfortable in my panties, and secretely I wished that Yuma would just tear my shorts off already.

Like he knew what I was thinking, Yuma gave a gentle kiss to both of my nipples, then pulled back. He put both of his hands on my pajama shorts and he painfully slowly pulled it off. Now I was only in my panties - which were light green and quite wet. Yuma kneeled between my legs and started licking my ankles, slowly going higher and higher.

'D-don't tease me' I moaned, hardly being able to speak from the pleasure.

'Why not?' asked Yuma. 'I've been waiting to have you for so long. Can't I enjoy your lovely moans a little longer? Remember, last summer you were basically torturing me with your swimsuit.'

I blushed when he mentioned the swimsuit. It was a horribly failed idea to get Yuma look at me. I don't want to repeat the conversation - or more like lecture - I had with Gapuko afterwards about why girls shouldn't wear exposing swimsuits. That said, Luka was wearing a similar outfit and Gapuko basically ate her with his eyes...

Yuma softly licked my inner tighs, cutting me off my line of thoughts. I didn't even notice when he got there. With one finger he pressed my panties inside me, and with a smirk he enjoyed my moans and wetness.

'Being this wet... you must really enjoy this, Gumi' said Yuma between two licks.

'D-don't you enjoy it?' I asked, slightly frightened.

'I do' stated Yuma. 'And soon I'll enjoy it even more.'

'Then' I bravely smiled. 'What are you waiting for?'

I could see Yuma's smile before he laid me on the bed. He got my completely soaked panties between his fingers and ripped the annoying piece of cloth off me...

* * *

 **Content is removed due to the regulation of Rules & Guidelines. Please check the link in the description!**

* * *

When I couldn't hold it anymore I came with a loud scream. Yuma quickly pulled out and came as well, his juices covering my abdomen. Numb from the pleasure I was lying on the bed. Yuma fell next to me, stretching out his arms. I accepted the gesture and gladly nested in his arms.

For a while we just avoided looking at each other in the eye, but after we got back our breath we searched for each other's eyes. When our glances interweaved, we bursted out in laugher and proceeded to hug each other tightly.

'I love you, Gumi' confessed Yuma out of blue.

I smiled and pulled myself closer to him.

'I love you too, Yuma' I whispered and faintly blushed.

We kissed, and that certain spark made my heart race. My eyes wandered from Yuma's body to mine, noticing that I was still covered by his sticky love juice.

'You made me quite dirty, Yuma' I said.

'I'm sorry' Yuma apologized honestly, but I just laughed.

With a single move I stood up and grabbing Yuma's hand I tried pulling him up with me. He stood up and looked at me questioningly as I pulled him out of the room.

'Where are we going?' asked Yuma.

'Well, since we both are covered in sweat and... other liquids, I was thinking about having a shower' I said. 'And since Luka always speechifies about why we should save water, I thought we should take a shower together.'

Yuma just smiled. He squeezed my hand and literally dragged me in the bathroom. I just laughed as I followed him. I was glad that he wanted the same as I wanted.

Thankfully, Gapuko didn't come home that night. Otherwise he could have heard the loud moans and occasional giggles that filled the whole house.


End file.
